Yomi (Senran Kagura)
Yomi(詠) is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Portrait of Girls. ''Background'' omi lived most of her life growing up in the slums and harbors great hatred towards people who are satisfied with life. She watched her own parents die because of their poverty. In the street when she was having a meal, on the TV she saw that Ikaruga's foster father was giving enormous aid to overseas countries. This turned Yomi's hate towards Ikaruga. Yomi doesn't know the full details but it seems that her parents sold her off for their own desires. In the Hanzo arc even until the end she held onto her hatred, but in the Hebijo arc, due to a certain item, she and Ikaruga eventually became friends. In Deep Crimson she is originally hostile towards Ikaruga while fighting her in Hebijo Castle, however when Ikaruga divulges Yomi in the secret of her adoption and true origin, she has a little change of heart. Even though she has grown a certain respect for her, Yomi is still troubled opening up to Ikaruga due to their social differences. Eventually however the two are able to overcome their barriers and become friends. Personality Yomi is a well mannered individual who shows deep compassion for those of less fortunate backgrounds like herself. Despite her pleasant demeanor, there is a significant gap between her polite tone of voice and what she's actually saying, as she's known for savage verbal abuse; her refined demeanor masks her aggressive and unpredictable side. She came from the slums and harbors both great hate and envy for prosperous houses/families. She deems those born with a silver spoon in their mouths''as fragile people who don't know the true hardship and suffering of the less fortunate. Be that as it may, Yomi is seen to be quite pretentious. As stated before, she harbors both hatred and great envy of the rich and wealthy. She does not see a need for large amounts of money ''(as noted when she turned down Haruka's offer of 10,000 yen and requested only 10 yen in its place), but still believes that money itself can fix any and all problems (having told Yumi that "money is her idea of justice"). She also tends to be cheap (or, as she calls it, "being frugal") with the group's money, spending what is necessary or--if possible--not spending at all. She has a strange appreciation for bean sprouts, as this is the main ingredient in most dishes she cooks for her comrades. She favors wild grass and other plant life that grows on the mountain where their base is located, but would not turn down a meal if presented to her (and if it's free). Despite this, Yomi has a very motherly persona when it comes to taking care of the needs of her comrades. She likes to cook and clean, as well as tend to them if injured. She feels as though her comrades are family and shares a deep connection with all of them. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Bombers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ai Kayano